Journey to Ponyville
by pegasister11
Summary: Four friends go on a big adventure that takes them... to Equestria? When one of the friends goes missing, it's up to the other three to find him again as they go thru dark forests, tall towers with lots of stairs, and a magical land of talking ponies. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**Hey everyone! I would just like to say that the reason I deleted Adventures in Ponyville was because I kept forgetting to upload a new chapter and it took so long to make, sorry. But, I'm not going to delete this story and that's a promise! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! So, with that taken care of, it's Disclaimer Time!**

**Disclaimer : I do not, I repeat ****DO NOT****, own the show My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic. All rights go to the owners.**

**I do, however, own my characters Rachel, Samantha, Hank , and Marco.**

**So with out further ado. On with the story!**

* * *

It was a beautiful, summer day in California. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a girl was walking over to her best friend's house. The girl was 14 years old, had tan skin, long brown hair, hazel eyes, wore a cute aqua tank top, blue jeans, and pink sneakers. Her name was Rachel and she loved the show My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic. But she had to keep it a secret except to some of her family since they could keep her secret too.

She also kept the secret with her best friend, Samantha, but she liked being called Sam for short. Anyway, Sam would keep Rachel's secret since she loved My Little Pony too. Rachel went up to a little, light yellow house, where Sam lived, since she lived across the street from her house. Rachel rang the doorbell and Sam opened the door. Sam was 14 in a half, had tan skin, short brown hair that was darker then Rachel's hair, brown eyes, and wore a yellow t-shirt, black jeans, and had black sneakers.

"Oh hey Rachel." said Sam.

"Hey Sam." said Rachel.

"Come on, the others are inside."

Rachel entered Sam's house and they went to her living room to find two boys fighting each other. One was 15, had light skin, blonde hair, green eyes, wore a red t-shirt with black shorts, and red sneakers. His name was Hank and he moved from Germany to California two years ago but was friends with Rachel, Sam, and the other boy.

The other boy was 15 in a half, had peach skin, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, wore a white t-shirt, light blue jeans, and green sneakers. His name was Marco and he moved from Italy to California about a month ago but was also friends with Rachel, Sam, and Hank.

"For the last time!" said Hank.

"It's my turn to choose the t.v channel!"

"No!" said Marco.

"It's-a my-a turn!"

Then Marco threw a lamp at Hank which made him dodge it and making it hit the wall.

"What's going on in here?" asked Rachel.

"Well I asked them who's turn it was to choose which t.v channel to watch and then they started arguing about it and then it ended up like this." said Sam.

Then Hank threw a vase at Marco but he ducked making the vase almost hit Rachel and Sam. Lucky for them that they ducked just in time making the vase hit the wall.

"See what I mean?" asked Sam.

"Yep." said Rachel.

Rachel went up Hank and Marco to stop the fight they were having.

"My turn!" said Hank.

"No, my-a turn!" said Marco.

"Would you too stop yelling at each other!" said Rachel as she was pushing them apart.

"This is getting you nowhere!"

"She's-a right." said Marco.

"Sorry dude."

"It's okay." said Hank.

"Say, who's up for pasta?" asked Sam.

"Me!" said Rachel, Hank, and Marco.

That's when out of nowhere, a huge portal appeared from the floor!

"Whoa!" said Marco.

"Where did that come from?" asked Hank.

"I don't know." said Sam.

"But I'm going in anyway!"

"What?!" yelled Rachel.

"Are you crazy!?"

"Yeah, I'm not going in there!" yelled Hank.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Marco.

"Nope, but I'm doing this anyway!" yelled Sam.

"CANNON BALL!"

"Is she-a crazy?!" asked Marco.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but this really looks like fun!" yelled Rachel.

"WAIT FOR ME!" shouted Rachel as she jumped into the portal.

"ME TOO!" shouted Hank as he jumped into the portal too.

"I have a bad felling about-a this!" shouted Marco as he jumped into the portal last.

Suddenly, when Marco jumped into the portal, it magically disappeared!

**In The Portal...**

**"WEEEEEEEEEE!"** said Sam.

**"THIS IS AWESOME!" **said Rachel.

**"I KNOW RIGHT!?"**

What will happen to our four friends? Where will they end up anyway? When will all these questions be answered? Stay tuned to **Journey to** **Ponyville **and find out.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter might have been a little bit short. But I promise that the next chapter will be a little bit longer. The reason I made this chapter kinda short was because this chapter is to introduce you to some of the characters. Also my next chapter will be soon so please stay tuned. Later skaters. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Where's Marco?

**Hey guys, I'm super mega sorry for not updating in a while, it's just that I was really busy but now I'm ready to continue with the story! So, Chapter 3 might be a while but I'll still try to get it done. But, in the meantime... Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic and all rights go to the owners. I do, however, own Rachel, Sam, Hank, and Marco.**

**So now... On with the story!**

* * *

Splash! Sam falls into a pond but she is okay.

"Ah man!" she said.

"I can't believe I ended up in a pond!"

"Speak for yourself!" said Rachel as Sam was looking up at her.

"I'm stuck in a tree and I don't know how to get down!"

"You need help?" asked Sam as she laughed a little bit.

"Yes please." answered Rachel.

"Okay, just let me get out of this pond." said Sam as she walked out of the pond.

"Time to put my "helping people out of a tree" skills to work."

She was about to help Rachel until...

"Ah man!" said Sam.

"What's wrong?" asked Rachel.

"I forgot that I don't know how to climb trees."

"Aw man!" groaned Rachel

"Well, maybe the others are near by somewhere, maybe they can help?"

"Alright, I'll go and try to find the others." said Sam as she was running off to find Hank and Marco.

"Don't go anywhere."

"I don't think I have a choice." said Rachel.

**2 HOURS LATER...**

It's been two hours and Sam still hasn't come back and Rachel was still waiting in the tree and she was starting to get afraid of heights. But finally, Sam came back with Hank.

"I'm back." said Sam.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, but I finally found Hank."

"It's okay, but I'm getting kinda scared up here!" said Rachel.

"Don't worry, I'm coming up." said Hank as he was helping Rachel get down the tree.

**1 MINUTE LATER...**

"Thanks Hank." said Rachel.

"No problem." said Hank.

"So, have either of you seen Marco anywhere?"

"Nope." said Sam.

"No, not really." said Rachel.

"That's weird, neither have I."

"Hey, maybe he's in that tower over there." said Rachel as she pointed at a big tower that looked like it had a lot of stairs.

"Oh my goodness!" said Sam.

"Don't worry." said Rachel.

"It''s not that far away."

"That's good." said Hank

"Alright then, let's go!" said Sam with excitement.

"It's Adventure Time!"

Sam then, put a hat on her head that looked like Finn the Human's hat from Adventure Time (If you don't know what Adventure Time is then I suggest to check it out because it is AWESOME).

"Where did you get the hat?!" asked Hank.

"It was in pocket surprisingly." said Sam.

"Anyways, let's go!"

"Yeah!" said Rachel.

"CHARGE!" said Sam as she and Rachel ran towards the tower.

"You guys are weird sometimes." said Hank as he did a facepalm.

Hank looked up to find out that his friends were still running towards the tower.

"Hey, wait up!" said Hank.

So he ran with his friends, but what will happen? Where's Marco? How many stairs are there in the tower? Where did Sam get the hat in the first place? When will these questions be answered? Stay tuned next time to find out!

* * *

**So first, sorry this was a short chapter, it's what I get when I'm up and have nothing to do, second, the Finn had just popped up in my head somehow so that's why it's in this chapter but Adventure Time does NOT belong to me, all rights go to the owners, and third, It still might take me a while to write chapter 3 but I'll still get to it soon. Also, don't worry, Ponyville adventures will be coming soon, just to let you guys know, so until next time...**

**Peace Out Brony Kingdom! :)**


End file.
